Parce que je t'aime
by Newgaia
Summary: Milo vient de prendre une des décisions les plus importantes de sa vie. Il attend avec impatience et un peu d'appréhension celui pour qui il va la mettre en œuvre. Mais quelle sera la réaction du principal concerné ?


**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à Kurumada. _

_**Auteur :**__ Newgaia_

**Genre : **_Romance_

_**Rating :**__ K+_

**Résumé : **_Milo vient de prendre une des décisions les plus importantes de sa vie. Il attend avec impatience et un peu d'appréhension celui pour qui il va la mettre en œuvre. Mais quelle sera la réaction du principal concerné ?_

* * *

**Note : **_Ce récit se passe avant la bataille du Sanctuaire. Pour ceux qui suivent « les clés de la haine », il se rattache directement à un passage du chapitre 30, et développe un souvenir de Camus._

_Un grand merci pour le travail de relecture de Mégara._

* * *

PARCE QUE JE T'AIME

Assis sur un vieux tronc couché sous le couvert d'une pinède odorante, Milo attendait. Le soleil déclinait, et de grandes ombres s'amusaient sur le sable qui de la plage remontait entre les racines des arbres noueux. La mer s'agitait d'un vent d'ouest, et les mouettes qui chevauchaient ses crêtes blanches en criant s'agaçaient des remous qui chassaient les poissons. Un peu plus haut, le chemin côtier bordé de longues herbes sèches servait de terrain de jeu à trois lapins de garenne. Le jeune homme s'amusait à observer leur course folle, sachant que leur disparition annoncerait sans doute l'arrivée de celui qu'il guettait depuis près d'une heure déjà.

Il était un des rares orphelins amenés au Sanctuaire à se souvenir de sa mère. Oh, il y avait bien longtemps que la netteté de ses traits fins encadrés de longs cheveux blonds s'était floutée, qu'il hésitait entre le bleu et le vert lorsqu'il évoquait son regard, et qu'il ne savait plus le prénom que les autres lui donnaient. Mais malgré les années écoulées, la détermination de ceux qui l'avaient ensuite élevé à ne jamais lui reparler de cette parenthèse, il conservait pourtant la mémoire d'un acte précis, qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier.

Il ne devait guère avoir plus de quatre ans. Il vivait à la campagne, car il se rappelait d'un champ de blé doré, de la vigne qui s'étageait derrière la maison, et d'une grande oliveraie qui s'étalait à perte de vue sur le doux arrondi d'une colline proche. La présence d'une mer bleue et chuchotante, qui déjà le narguait non loin. Des murs blanchis à la chaux sur lesquels se refermaient des volets rouge vif. Un vieux banc de pierre à l'ombre d'une glycine centenaire, dont les longues grappes de fleurs violine avait imprimé en lui ce parfum sucré entêtant, qu'il savait reconnaître n'importe où. Et puis il y avait eu ce dernier jour, avant que l'homme venu le chercher ne l'arrache définitivement à ce havre de paix. La maison semblait triste, les pièces ne résonnaient plus depuis quelque temps du rire perlé de la jeune femme qui était sa mère.

Dans la chambre noyée de pénombre dont elle ne sortait plus désormais, elle l'avait appelé. Il ne revoyait ni son corps, ni son visage. Il se souvenait simplement de sa main. Sa longue main fine et douce, hâlée par le soleil et les travaux des champs. Et dans celle-ci, une chaînette qui retenait un médaillon en argent et un anneau simple en or. Ouvrant les doigts, elle avait déposé les bijoux dans la main de son fils, et il se rappelait parfaitement les mots pour lui alors mystérieux, qui avaient accompagné ce geste.

« Ce médaillon est le seul héritage que l'on m'autorise à te léguer. L'anneau était à ton père. Porte les deux sur cette chaîne. Lorsque le temps viendra, tu sauras quoi en faire. »

Aujourd'hui, le temps était venu. Ouvrant le fermoir de la chaîne en argent qui ne l'avait jamais plus quitté, il fit glisser l'anneau dans sa paume avant de remettre en place le médaillon autour de son cou. Le choix avait été évident. Parce que beaucoup savaient qu'il portait ces bijoux, il serait moins compromettant pour celui qui allait le recevoir de se séparer de l'anneau. Il dirait l'avoir perdu. Il était moins identifiable, et le porter en le dissimulant serait plus facile.

Sa décision prise, il avait espéré la mettre en application en organisant une soirée très spéciale. Pas de celles qui flashent et qui s'annoncent des kilomètres à la ronde, mais plutôt de celles qui se jouent à deux et qui marquent de leur empreinte pour une vie. L'intimité et la discrétion seyaient mieux au Maître de la Glace. Il avait beau se défendre et apposer l'étiquette de « systèmes d'hypocrisie conventionnels » à la plupart des situations de rapprochement amoureux lorsque leurs discussions s'égaraient vers des sphères philosophiques, Milo était bien placé pour savoir que dans la vie courante, il était le premier à rechercher des moments de solitude à deux, où il pourrait se montrer un peu plus ouvert avec lui. Ce paradoxe amusait beaucoup le Scorpion, qui avait l'intelligence de garder ses conclusions pour lui. Extérieurement Camus était la rigueur et la logique personnifiées, doublées d'une insupportable froideur. Intérieurement, un puits de contradictions pour qui le connaissait bien.

Fort de toutes ces années d'observation auprès de ce monolithe de la non-manifestation émotive, Milo était quasiment certain qu'une soirée romantique le ferait fondre. Et son Camus n'était jamais aussi attendrissant que lorsqu'il essayait désespérément de se raccrocher à son masque de froideur. A son insu, il laissait alors filer des bribes de ce que dissimulait réellement sa coquille d'insensibilité. Et le grec le connaissait suffisamment pour être persuadé que la coquille était loin d'être vide. Tout se jouait parfois dans un regard, un geste, un mot. Peu de choses en vérité mais qui laissaient miroiter à Milo ce que serait son bonheur, si un jour il parvenait à le convaincre de se libérer totalement dans l'intimité de ce carcan qui l'étouffait.

Le Scorpion aimait son Verseau dans sa globalité, pour le peu qu'il montrait, et pour l'absolu qu'il cachait. Cela faisait cinq mois maintenant qu'ils étaient amants. Pour Milo, largement le temps de s'engager définitivement, même si, encore et toujours, ils devaient vivre en cachant leur amour. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il le chérissait. Si dans un premier temps il avait hésité à se déclarer de crainte de le perdre, allant jusqu'à s'étourdir aux bras des plus belles pour donner le change, ne pas avoir été finalement repoussé le confortait dans l'idée que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Son seul regret, que Camus n'ait jamais rien laissé échapper dans ce sens. Néanmoins, cela ne le retiendrait pas. Ses propres déclarations comptaient amplement pour deux, et un jour, il saurait obtenir l'aveu qu'il brûlait d'écouter. Il en était certain.

Au début, il ne savait pas trop comment remettre à Camus ce qu'il voulait lui offrir. Sans s'en douter, Aldébaran lui avait donné l'idée de la soirée romantique. Depuis quelque temps le grand Taureau se mourait d'amour pour les beaux yeux d'une fille de Rodorio, et très sérieusement il était venu lui demander quelques conseils. Avant de mystérieusement se désintéresser des jeunes femmes peuplant le Sanctuaire, Milo ne commençait-il pas à se bâtir une réputation de Don Juan ? Depuis, une sorte de « fraternité » liait les deux hommes, et le brésilien lui racontait sans malice la progression de son aventure. La période de l'année s'y prêtant, il avait décidé de faire les choses en grand pour la Saint-Valentin. Rien que d'imaginer le Taureau un bouquet de fleurs à la main, le Scorpion avait dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Une fois seul pourtant, l'idée avait fait son chemin. Des chandelles, un bon vin, un repas amélioré, des caresses à la fois sensuelles et tendres, il se faisait fort de tout organiser dans son temple en toute discrétion. De quoi mettre en condition le principal intéressé pour qu'il accepte son offrande. Et puis, malgré son dédain affiché des jours à thème, il pourrait difficilement le chapitrer d'avoir utilisé celui-là, la Saint-Valentin découlant bien à l'origine d'une des plus vieilles traditions de l'Antiquité grecque. A la limite, si le Verseau commençait à froncer les sourcils en passant le pas de la porte, il pourrait tourner ça façon patrimoine d'Athéna à privilégier et mettre en valeur. Camus ne serait pas dupe, mais pour une fois il aurait du mal à objecter. Merci Zeus et Héra. (1)

La date approchait. Il avait tout préparé, et il se sentait devenir aussi nerveux que le jour où il avait réussi à obtenir son premier baiser du français. Et puis ce matin, le Verseau lui avait annoncé qu'il retournait en mission. Pile le jour de la Saint-Valentin. A croire que leur Grand Pope avait une dent personnelle contre eux. Objectivement il n'y avait rien à redire. Que ce soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre, les tâches extérieures s'enchaînaient presque à une cadence infernale depuis quelques mois. Leur vie demeurait avant tout offerte à Athéna, et même s'il était déçu, Milo s'inclinait avec une résignation sans rancœur devant cette urgence.

Il aurait pu remettre, mais cela aurait été repousser très loin l'échéance, et il n'aurait jamais la patience d'attendre encore un an. S'il ne pouvait pas déclarer à la face de l'univers combien il aimait le Verseau, il fallait qu'au moins le premier concerné en ait une idée. Même si cela lui faisait mal, il comprenait ce voile de dissimulation que Camus voulait maintenir envers les autres. Pour lui complaire, il acceptait de vivre son amour à sa manière : modestement, intimement, secrètement. Mais s'il ne devait pas livrer le secret qu'il avait conquis son Everest personnel, il voulait au moins s'engager.

Et puis l'ambiance au Sanctuaire devenait trop délétère. Un vent d'orage annonciateur de tempête semblait vouloir s'y installer. Nul ne savait de quoi le lendemain pourrait être fait. L'un et l'autres, ils n'arrêtaient plus de partir en mission, parfois des semaines d'affilée. Leur vie se calait sur leurs absences et il savait qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. Mais malgré la confiance qu'il avait dans le savoir-faire, la puissance et la prudence de son amant, il luttait mal contre une sourde inquiétude lorsque les jours s'additionnaient sur le long terme. Il lui semblait qu'une fois qu'il aurait réussi à lui remettre ce qu'il lui destinait, leur séparation deviendrait différente. Une part de lui-même demeurerait en permanence auprès du français et elle le protégerait.

Le dispersement rapide des petites boules brunes qui bondissaient sur le chemin ramena un sourire heureux sur son visage. Il arrivait enfin. Un peu plus tôt, alors que Camus montait au Palais pour prendre ses derniers ordres, Milo lui avait fait promettre de faire un détour pour le rejoindre dans ce coin isolé avant de quitter l'île. En voyant surgir sa haute silhouette mince à la longue chevelure balayée par le vent, il sentit son cœur se gonfler d'allégresse. Jamais il ne se lasserait de cet être pétri de silence. Jamais.

Camus le rejoignit de cette démarche calme et presque désintéressée qui le caractérisait. Milo le laissa s'engager sous la frondaison des arbres avant de se relever. Les branches entrelacées des vieux pins les préservaient des regards indiscrets, et ils gardaient une vue imprenable sur leur environnement direct. Ce lieu à la fois isolé et discret semblait satisfaire le Verseau, car lorsque le Scorpion ne put résister au désir d'effleurer sa joue d'un geste tendre, il ne broncha pas. Tout au plus eut-il un léger haussement de sourcil, qui traduisait plus son étonnement qu'une mise en garde de prudence.

« Que veux-tu Milo ? »

Toujours aussi direct. Leurs réels adieux avaient eu lieu durant la nuit dans le logis du temple du Verseau, et le grec ne se formalisa pas de cette insensibilité de surface. Milo déplorait simplement de ne pas pouvoir le surprendre après une douce soirée d'effusions. Camus avait parfois tellement de mal à celer ce qu'il était vraiment au débotté des jeux de l'amour. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment, et la meilleure façon de parvenir à ses fins était d'aller droit au but. D'un air à la fois taquin et provoquant, il attaqua au cœur du sujet, parfaitement conscient qu'il allait l'agacer.

« Tu sais que c'est notre première Saint-Valentin ?

— Milo, soupira à demi le Verseau, comme s'il venait d'être mis face à un sujet infantilisant. J'ai un long chemin à faire.

— Ne te méprends pas, le coupa rapidement le grec en souriant, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prononcer des paroles qu'il regretterait par la suite. C'est une fête plus importante que tu ne crois. Athéna elle-même ne s'y opposerait pas. Les vœux qui sont échangés ce jour-là ont une signification toute particulière, et par la déesse que nous servons, nous pouvons nous en remettre directement à la bienveillance de Zeus ou d'Héra. Je ne t'apprends rien je suppose ?

— Ah, et c'était pour me dire ça que tu tenais absolument à ce que je fasse ce détour. »

Milo se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Lui viendrait-il seulement à l'idée qu'il ressente le besoin de le serrer une dernière fois entre ses bras avant son départ ? Oui, sans doute, même certainement. Mais si Camus était réputé pour savoir faire la part des choses et user d'une certaine diplomatie lors de ses missions, dans la vie privée, il se montrait parfois désespérant de minimalisme. Plus ça le touchait, moins il se dévoilait. Parce qu'il connaissait bien ce travers, le Scorpion se contenta de sonder avec bienveillance le lac impassible de son regard saphir, jusqu'à ce que sous son insistance, la froideur de celui-ci se trouble légèrement.

« Pas seulement, dit-il alors avec douceur. Je tenais à te donner quelque chose.

— Milo, tu sais très bien que…

— Non, ça tu ne peux pas le refuser. Ou alors, tu refuses aussi mon amour. »

Pour une fois le Maître de la Glace semblait ne pas trouver la répartie adéquate, et le grec se reput de son expression presque hésitante. Elle trahissait une véritable agitation intérieure. Ouvrant alors sa paume, il montra ce qu'il y cachait en serrant fortement le poing depuis le début de leur conversation. Dans sa main, le petit anneau d'or brillait du feu de la sincérité de l'amour qu'il symbolisait. Il savait que Camus l'avait reconnu. Son silence et son regard qui ne parvenait pas à se détacher du jonc d'or étaient une preuve qu'il l'avait réellement touché. Avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse, Milo prit sa main gauche dans la sienne, et sans lui laisser le temps de se rétracter, il glissa l'anneau sur l'un de ses longs doigts fins.

« Cette alliance a été forgée dans un seul but, déclara-t-il avec émotion, celui de consacrer un amour véritable. Et aujourd'hui, je veux qu'elle scelle à jamais les liens qui nous unissent. »

La bague était un peu large pour son annulaire, mais elle s'adaptait parfaitement à son majeur, et le Scorpion relâcha sa main avec le sentiment qu'il venait de décrocher la lune. En face de lui, le beau visage affichait une palette d'émotions rares, oscillant entre une stupéfaction un peu inquiète et un attendrissement grondeur. Déstabiliser le Verseau était difficile, mais là il avait carrément réussi à faire voler son masque en éclat. Le souffle court et les yeux plus brillants, une infime couleur rosée touchait à présent ses joues. Le grec savait qu'à moins de se figer telle une statue de commandeur indéchiffrable, Camus n'avait jamais su composer avec les émotions fortes. Cherchant à le rassurer, il caressa à nouveau sa joue avec tendresse, redessinant au passage sa bouche entrouverte d'un index léger.

« Milo, c'est,… c'est…, finit par bredouiller le français, en observant son doigt à présent cerclé d'or, sans parvenir à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Cet anneau est la dernière chose qu'il te reste de ton père, je ne peux pas l'accepter, acheva-t-il en relevant la tête et en se raccrochant maladroitement à la seule pensée terre-à-terre qui lui vint à l'esprit.

— Si, tu peux, l'apaisa le Scorpion comme il l'aurait fait d'un enfant effrayé. Parce que moi je conserve ceci », acheva-t-il avec gravité en lui montrant le médaillon en argent.

Autour d'eux, le bruit du vent, des mouettes et de la mer, se mêlaient en un chant qui s'infiltrait dans l'âme du grec, tout autant que l'odeur si particulière des pins chauffés de soleil participait à la griserie qui l'habitait. Immobile et attentif à recomposer sa personnalité indéchiffrable, Camus mit encore quelques secondes avant de retrouver son souffle régulier et de refondre l'immuabilité de ses traits délicats. Il ne disait rien, se contentant de le fixer avec intensité. Patiemment Milo attendit, conscient qu'intérieurement son amant ne s'était pas encore suffisamment repris, et qu'il hésitait toujours sur la formulation de sa réponse. Puis il le vit sortir un couteau de sa poche, le déplier, et attraper à pleine main sa chevelure malmenée par le vent. Tranchant une mèche indigo, il l'enroula soigneusement. Sans un mot, il se saisit du petit médaillon hexagonal frappé d'un entrelacs indéfinissable, et qui s'ouvrait sur une minuscule cache. Délicatement, il inséra la mèche sacrifiée, avant de reposer le bijou sur la poitrine de son propriétaire.

« A présent c'est équitable », commenta-t-il sobrement.

Milo se sentait pousser des ailes. Le regard posé sur le médaillon contre sa peau, il s'imprégnait du cadeau que Camus venait de lui faire. Il n'avait eu que son maigre héritage à partager avec lui, et voilà qu'en retour son Verseau lui donnait une partie de lui-même. Il allait pouvoir le porter sur son cœur à chaque moment du jour et de la nuit, se gorgeant de sa présence jusque pendant ses absences. Rayonnant de bonheur, il releva les yeux pour découvrir que son amant lui réservait une seconde surprise. Abandonnant volontairement son expression sévère, il lui dédiait un sourire très doux, remodelant son visage à l'image de celui d'un ange magnifique et bienveillant. Les larmes aux yeux, le Scorpion murmura.

« Je t'aime. »

Il n'attendait pas de réponse. Il n'en reçut d'ailleurs pas. Mais saisissant son menton fin et volontaire du bout de ses doigts, le Verseau le surprit jusqu'au bout en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes.

« Je conserverai cet anneau comme le plus précieux des trésors, Milo », chuchota-t-il avant que leurs bouches ne se rencontrent.

Le Scorpion venait d'obtenir beaucoup plus qu'il n'espérait. L'attirant contre lui, il scella sa promesse d'un baiser chaste, qu'il approfondit alors que ses bras se refermaient avec une possessivité presque douloureuse sur le français. Il était certain que Camus percevait l'intensité de l'amour qu'il éprouvait. Mais quand se déciderait-il à se livrer à son tour ? Il en venait à regretter le temps de leur enfance, alors que l'esprit de son compagnon cédait encore parfois aux débordements de ses émotions véritables. Et alors que ses lèvres n'en finissaient plus de se repaître de celles si douces du Verseau, il ouvrit les yeux sur un soleil couchant annonciateur de séparation imminente. Peu désireux de libérer de ses entraves de chair son prisonnier volontaire, il affermit encore son baiser en enserrant sa nuque d'un geste ferme et doux. Le ciel en feu se diluant dans la mer agitée, l'arrondi velouté de la joue de Camus, ses longs cils noirs voilant ses yeux fermés, la soierie de sa chevelure que le vent mêlait à ses boucles désordonnées plus claires, fut la nouvelle image qu'il grava ce jour-là de manière indélébile dans sa mémoire.

Lorsqu'enfin Camus se détacha de lui, il conservait une expression paisible peu ordinaire qui gonfla son cœur d'orgueil et de tendresse. On dit que les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme. En se noyant dans ceux de Camus alors que celui-ci reculait doucement pour reprendre son chemin, Milo y lut le signe que quoi qu'il fasse, le Verseau lui demeurerait éternellement attaché. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

(1)**: **_On peut pointer l'origine de la Saint-Valentin à la Grèce Antique, et plus particulièrement à Athènes, où se déroulaient des festivités durant le mois de Gamélion (entre la mi-janvier et la mi-février) pour marquer le mariage sacré entre Zeus et Héra. Le mot grec Gamélion se traduit littéralement par : « le mois des mariages ». Cette tradition fut reprise de manière un peu détournée par Rome, qui célébrait le 15 février le jour du Printemps, en l'honneur de Lupercus (dieu de la fertilité et de la fécondité). Pour effacer le souvenir de cette fête païenne de la Rome devenue chrétienne, l'Eglise décida en 495 de la remplacer par la Saint-Valentin actuelle, le14 février, en mémoire de saint Valentin qu'elle hissa au rang de protecteur des couples._


End file.
